Towa Yuhazaki
'Towa Yuhazak'i (Japanese: 勇覇崎 永遠, Kana: ゆうはざき とわ) is a character in Crimson Alive series, as well as the first true heroine and her debut called Genesis of The Heretic particularly. She is a High school girl who lives somewhere in Tokyo. Besides, she is a girl of unusual talent that Mochiawaseru is born a unique ability to manipulate fire. Biography Family Towa has two family members including her twin brothers Kazuma and Futarigurashi and her parent Nitsu. There's a secret to the birth but the details are unknown for parents. To perpetuate the ability for flame, there seems to be hidden about this. Appearance Towa is a 17-year-old girl with a long slate blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a red ribbed, cropped short jacket with white trims and outlines, blue fists, red miniskirt with two lines and white trim at the bottom, blue knee highs (purple for in-game) and red over-the-knee boots with white trim and outlines. Abilities Towa has an ability to manipulate the fire element and skilled in performing her Kusanagi-styled martial arts. Story ''Crimson Alive: Genesis of The Heretic To be added... Crimson Alive: Burst Again To be added... Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter Together with her best friend Himeno Anekouji and an anonymous, classmate who became an unusual talent, had sent their days to investigate the "irregular" incident by receiving the plan from the government since. Yo seems to have entered the country from abroad one day, from the government, the tracking of special irregular named Lai. The capture in strict confidence, this creature seems to have been hiding in Tokyo, or to destroy everything around. In order to solve things before the victim out, women are about to begin the action. Move List Gallery Towa character select portrait.png|Towa's select portrait. Towa versus portrait.png|Artwork of Towa Yuhazaki. Towa victory portrait.png|Towa's victory portrait in ''Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter. Towa sketch portrait.png|Sketch of Towa Yuhazaki. Towa pause.png|Towa appears when the game is paused. Towa ending1.png|An ending scene depicting on Towa confronting with Ren after the battle in the night of the red moon. Towa ending2.png|In the nice day at high school, Towa and her friend Himeno are talking to each other how she feels after the Irregular incident. Towa ending3.png|Towa feels bad behind Himeno if she defeated several Irregulars. Himeno ending1.png|Towa is looking at Himeno for what she has defeated Rachel, who is responsible for the Irregular incident. Himeno ending2.png|Himeno accidentally backs off on Towa in Himeno's Arcade Mode ending. Himeno ending3.png|Towa and Himeno are being hurt by an accident. Hikari ending2.png|Towa is having an explanation with her friend Himeno about what Hikari is doing. Hikari ending3.png|Hikari is hugging Towa for making her happy while Himeno is being surprised at this moment. Toru ending2.png|Towa is being excused to her friendly rival Toru. Toru ending3.png|Toru is telling Towa about her alternate uniform after involving the Irregular incident. img168.jpg|Chibi Towa in the Q&A section of Crimson Alive website. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter, Yuhazaki story mode run.|Game playthrough of Towa Yuhazaki External links Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Burst Again Characters Category:Extreme Encounter Characters Category:Genesis of The Heretic Characters